Those Damn Fangirls!
by Gohan Roxas
Summary: Riku discovers the murky world of fanart. Kairi discovers the even murkier world of fanfiction. Sora discovers the truth about his feelings for Kairi. SoKai fluff at the end. Oneshot. Rated T fot language and themes.


_**So I thought I'd write a quick SoKai fic. I think it's pretty good. What about you?**_

_**Sora**_

"What the fuck?" Riku shouted from my computer room. That woke me up from my half-asleep state. I rushed into the room to find out what had gotten my friend so riled up.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"This! This is what's going on!" He pointed at my computer screen, looking and sounding extremely agitated.

I looked at what was on the screen and turned beet red. "What the hell?"

It was a drawing of Riku and I in a…er… You know what, I'm not even gonna say it.

"Gross, isn't it?"

"Well, er, yeah. I mean, it's not that I'm homophobic or anything…"

"Neither am I," Riku interrupted quickly.

"…but you and me, doing _it_? That's just wrong."

My friend nodded his head sagely.

"Where'd you find this anyway?"

"In all honesty, Tumblr."

"WHAT?" I exploded. "How?"

Riku made a sour face. "Selphie sent me this link. I didn't know what it was, and I didn't really care, so I clicked it. _This_ is what came up."

"Man, Selphie is messed up."

"Damn straight."

There was a rhythmic knocking on my door. My eyes widened. I knew that rhythm. It was Kairi.

Riku obviously knew that too, because he started to panic. "Shit, that's Kairi! What do I do?"

"Just close it, close it, close it, close it!" I whispered hoarsely to him. He did that, very quickly, I might add.

Kairi opened my door, cradling her pink MacBook in her left arm. "You will not believe what I just found!" she grinned at us.

"Funny. I was just about to say the same thing to you," Riku deadpanned. I deliberately stomped on his foot. He jumped about six feet into the air, but he shut up.

"I found this site called . It's got these stories about us."

"Us?"

"Yeah, us. Check _this_ out," she smirked at us, turning her laptop to us.

Riku and I looked at a few lines of the story before we found something rather inappropriate.

"Oh, gross!" we shouted in unison.

Kairi giggled evilly.

Riku managed to regain his composure, though he still shuddered in revulsion a couple of times. "Okay. I'm gonna ask for one small favour."

"What's that Riku?" I asked.

"None of this EVER leaves this room, got it?"

"Deal," Kairi and I said together.

**KH**

Later that night, I jumped onto the computer to take a look at this Kairi had shown us. Not that I was interested in that story about me and Riku, no way! I just wanted to see if there was anything else.

I scrolled through the page and saw a list of condensed names (you know, those pet names like celebrity couples get?). There was SoRiku (ew), RokuNami (Roxas and Naminé), AkuRoku (Axel and Roxas. I mean, seriously? But there was one that caught my eye almost immediately: SoKai. Me and Kairi.

Okay, I'll freely admit that I've been crushing on Kairi for a long time, so I was a bit shocked by some of these stories. But in a good way.

I decided to read one. It was beautiful. It described my feelings for Kairi perfectly. It was even so bold as to suggest that Kairi shared those feelings. I scoffed disbelievingly at that.

Just then, I heard a jingle from my computer. I clicked on my Facebook page and noticed that Kairi had IM'd me. So we had a bit of a conversation.

**Kairi: **Sora? You there?

**Me: **Yeah. Hey.

**Kairi: **Hey!

**Me: **Why so bubbly?

**Kairi: ***pouts* Why, can't I be happy?

**Me: **LOL. Sorry.

**Kairi: **It's okay.

**Kairi: **Listen, I'm sorry.

**Me: **About what?

**Kairi: **About that whole "FanFiction" thing.

**Me: **Oh, that!

**Me: **Well, that was pretty mean of you.

**Kairi: **SORA!

**Me: **XD

**Me: **Sorry. Couldn't resist.

**Kairi: **Meanie.

**Me: **But seriously, it's not that big a deal.

**Kairi: **You gotta admit, though, the descriptions of you are flattering.

**Me: **Whereas the descriptions of you are dead on.

**Kairi: **But they say I'm beautiful.

**Me: **Exactly ;)

**Kairi: ***smiles*

**Me: **Say Kairi, can I meet you tonight?

**Kairi: **Uh…sure. Where and why?

**Me: **Where? On the beach. Why? I'm not telling.

**Kairi: **Aw, come on!

**Me: **Sorry, no spoilers! Meet me on the beach in half an hour.

Then I logged out.

**KH**

Kairi was waiting for me when I got to the beach. She was sitting rather precariously on a rock, and I must admit, I was scared that she'd fall off.

"Waiting for me again?" I teased. She jumped slightly and turned to me. God, she was beautiful.

"Sora! You scared me." She jumped carefully off the rock.

I smiled slightly and walked up to her. "Listen, Kairi, about what I said in that IM…"

"What particular thing you said are we talking about?" she asked me, a sardonic expression on her face.

"That you're beautiful."

"Oh." She blushed. "That. What about it?"

I looked her full in the face. "I meant it."

She blushed even harder and looked away from me. I gently grabbed her chin and moved her head until she was looking at me again.

"Kairi," I began. "I've wanted to say this for a while now, but I never really knew how. But now I do."

"Say what?" Her voice was shaky.

"Kairi… I love you." There, I said it.

She stared at me for a while, not saying anything. The thoughts came automatically. _Oh shit, I've screwed up, haven't I? She doesn't love me back, and I've just made a complete and utter dick of myself in front of her. Looks like our friendship is over._

Before my mind could ramble any further, Kairi kissed me.

It was everything I'd dreamed about and more (okay, so I dreamed about kissing Kairi. I'm a teenager, what did you expect?). For some reason, she tasted like strawberries (sappy, I know. But this is my story, so I can tell it the way I wanna tell it).

The kiss lasted a long time, until Kairi pulled away, gasping for air.

I grinned. "Forget how to breathe, did you?"

She smiled affectionately at me. "Kinda." Then she kissed me again.

_**Riku**_

When I woke up, I did the first thing I always do: check Facebook. My jaw nearly fell on the floor when I saw the first thing that was on my home page: _Sora Hikari is in a relationship with Kairi Hart._

I chuckled when I saw the likes and comments. Selphie, Tidus and Wakka had all liked it, as had a girl named Olette, and two other guys I didn't know, Hayner and Pence. Selphie was the first to comment. This is what she said: _About damn time! You guys will be perfect together!_

I smirked. Trust Selphie to blurt out something like that. Nonetheless, I liked the post and Selphie's comment, then added my own:

_What she said._

A comment came from Sora about thirty seconds later:

_Guys, you're embarrassing me!_

Then another one:

_And me! – Kairi._

My eyes widened. Kairi was using Sora's Facebook? Which meant she was at his house. Which meant…

_Sora, you sly dog_, I commented.

_What? No!_

_*insert maniacal laugh*_

_ RIKU!_

_**Yeah, bit of a crappy ending, I know. But I like this.**_

_**Feel free to rate and review!**_


End file.
